dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La aventura acuática!
Hola a todos. Esta es una Dialganovela creada por El €iber y le ayuda GTF. La creearon un día que estaban muy aburridos Personajes Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png -> Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png -> Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Él es Larry, el prota de esta historia Shiny Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png -> Archivo:Kingdra.mm.png Él es Fred, el mejor amigo de Larry Franco Archivo:Cara_de_Slowpoke.png -> Archivo:Slowbro.png Él es Johnny, un bobo Angel Archivo:Cara_de_Kabutops.png El es James, enemigo de Larry, Fred y Johnny Alex Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png -> Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.png El es Carlos, tiene un problema que lo hace ser 2 Pokémon. Cuando se convierte en Darkrai, es malo, y el rey del reino de la oscuridad. Cuando es Charizard es bueno Giratina forma queso Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.png El es Kyogre, el rey del Reino de el Agua Niko Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.png El es Alex, un tipo que ayuda a Larry, Fred y Johnny en su aventura DP Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus2.png El es Charles, el rey del reino de la Luz Aunque usted no lo creea!!! Si quereis un personaje contactad en mi discusión Introducción Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana, había un reino. Un reino donde los Pokémon tipo agua convivían felizmente. Pero una fuerza oscura llegó. Empezaron a destruir Rokkheim, la capital de el Reino de Agua. Entonces, en las afueras del reino, un héroe nació. La oscuridad huyó. Ese héroe creció sin tener idea del futuro que le aguardaba... Capítulo 1 En una playa... Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png ¡Cantaaaandoooo! ¡En el maaar! Aparecé un amuleto raro Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png ¡Órales! ¡Un amuleto bien chido! ¡Y tiene un simbolito raro! Mejor voy a casa a investigarlo En casa de Mudkip... Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Listo, llegué. Ahora vamos a sacar mi kit de exploración... Tocan a la puerta... Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png ¿Quién carajos será? Estoy en un momento crucial Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png ¡Mudkip! ¡Somos Fred y Bobo! Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png ¡La puerta está abierta! Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png Ahora vamos... En la habitacion de Mudkip... Archivo:Cara_de_Slowpoke.png Hola Larry Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Miren lo que me encontré en la playa hace rato Les muestra el amuleto Archivo:Cara_de_Slowpoke.png Está bien padre ¿Que significa? Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png NI la real idea. Pero eso estoy... Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png Un momento... Ese símbolo es el símbolo del Reino del Agua Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png ??? Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png Larry; tienes en tus manos la Reliquia Aqua Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png ¿Has oído sobre ella? Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Por supuesto que no... Archivo:Cara_de_Slowpoke.png ¿La reliquia que? Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png Luego les contaré sobre ella... Capítulo 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png :deberias devolver la reliquia Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png:porque? Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png:talvez..POR QUE SIN ELLA EL REINO DEL AGUA SERA DESTRUIDO!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Siiii... Claro... Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png:ES ENSERIO!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png:esta bien esta bien la llevaremos… Archivo:Cara_de_Slowpoke.png:cuando nos vamos? Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png:cuando te calles la bocota Asi , nuestros pequeños héroes partieron desde la costa de la playa hacia el reino del agua para su importante misión, llevar la reliquia del agua Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png:Estoy…muy…cansado... Archivo:Cara_de_Seadra.png:eso es…un kabutops? Archivo:Cara_de_Slowpoke.png:me parece que si Archivo:Cara_de_Kabutops.png:hola, soy james, el kabutops. Asi conocieron a james el kabutops, y esta historia continuara! Comentarios *Jajaja está bien.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 08:41 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Está muy chula Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 12:46 13 jun 2010 (UTC) * XDXD Es muy buena, Keep up the good work n_n Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gifChallenge me?. Fine I`ll take you onArchivo:Darkrai_mini.gif 22:48 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas en las que aparecen usuarios Categoría:Novelas sin terminar